


The Predator's Prey

by Endraking, Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Car Sex, First Date, Group Text Messages, Jackson (Freeform), Jackson Whittemore is a snake, Liam helps Jackson, Liam is a Good Friend, Lust, Lydia Martin helps Jackson, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Nolan is a little shit, Obsessive Jackson, Past Relationships, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Raekmore Spiral, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexting, Smut, Smut Spiral, Tail involved in sex, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Jackson Whittemore, Virgin Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: After Jackson breaks up with Ethan, he returns to Beacon Hills, following his draw towards a voice.  Someone from the pack that formed after he left.  When he sees the mysterious voices picture he needs to conquer him.  Things don't go quite as he expected.





	The Predator's Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts), [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> Another spiral from the Wine Aunt and Wine Uncle. Smut included, underhanded snake behavior. I hope everyone enjoys.

Dick Pics

 

 

The scratch of the beginning of the audio began again.  He didn’t know how many times this particular audio message had played but he listened for the same voice.  He tried to focus his mind but the loud shuffling of boxes outside of the office pulled his attention.  Ethan called from the living room, “Are you listening to that?  _Again_?”

Jackson set the phone down and synched his black lined, pewter silk blend, kimono style robe.  He slinked from behind the desk, goosebumps travelling up his naked feet and legs from contact with the cold, hardwood floors.  He edged just past the entrance, his eyes falling on the mostly packed boxes and the man he’d recently called Ex.  “You haven’t finished?  I thought you were more methodical.”

Ethan glared at him, a heated gaze that he hadn’t expected, at least not completely, “I would be moving faster if you didn’t replay those audio files endlessly.”

The anger grew in his chest, but he pushed it to frost over, “They are from my pack.  You could listen to them too if you chose.  You are in the group chat.”

Ethan tossed an armful of clothes into one of the larger boxes, “You know I’m not going to listen.  You know _they_ are the reason you broke up with me.”

He fought the disinterest and shrugged the comment, not letting his disgust flow into his words, “We work well together.  I’m not denying that.  _Being together_ , that’s a different story.”

Ethan shot him a glare before he sealed up the clothing box, “So that’s the excuse you are telling yourself.  Jackson, you are the master at self-deceit.”

The barb landed, and he turned back into his office.  He didn’t want his ex to know the comments struck true and he replied with his usual suave tone, “You don’t have to leave.  I’m the one travelling to Beacon Hills.  You can stay here.  It’s not like the bills aren’t covered.”

Ethan rushed towards him but stopped short.  He ventured to think the scent of his silent, cold rage stopped his ex.  “Stay in the home I helped build with the man I love?  The man that just kicked me to the curb.  I think not.”

The cruel side of the serpent turned his head, prepared to throw a barb for the one earlier, “Ethan.  This is a penthouse apartment over looking the Thames.  Neither one of us “built” this home.  Unless you count the payment, I made to purchase it.”

Ethan hissed, “You’re an ass.”

“Never claimed to be anything other.”

 

Shortly after Ethan left, he listened to the recording again.  He had ceased it after his Ex complained.  But the draw of that voice.  He listened to the usual banter between the pack, not much different than the little he’d experience back before he left Beacon Hills.  He tried to place the voices with names.  The only one he was confident about was Mason’s since the boy seemed to be one step ahead, correcting the other’s references or suggesting things that the pack really didn’t want to hear.  Mason was clearly the brainy one, always leading their study groups.

There were two other voices that he knew were from younger members of the pack, members that joined after he left.  One was quiet.  He barely spoke or if he did, it wasn’t for long and his words were almost sickly sweet.  The other was loud and excitable.  He seemed to bounce between unending happiness and endless anger.  To be fair though, his anger didn’t happen that often and was usually short-lived.  It seemed that only two of the voices were good at calming the anger.  Mason’s and the voice that taunted his mind.

Mason’s words were calm, his intent equally so but the other voice, that seductive tone seemed to exist to aggravate the other boy.  He would laugh and insult the boy that he knew as “Little Wolf”.  Little Wolf would get angrier and that voice would taunt him further.  Such a smug, arrogance that brought a smile to his face.  Eventually the message would get through and Little Wolf would laugh, or he’d hear an altercation, his voice crying out about a broken nose, and the tension would be gone.  He couldn’t help but laugh at the antics of these idiots.

The thought crept into his mind and whispered, “ _You are drawn to one of these idiots._ ”

He pushed it away.  Sure.  He’d thought about the voice.  Concentrated on it.  Trying to decipher something about the man that wielded it with such finesse.  But drawn?  Maybe that was an overstatement.  Plus, he knew he’d learn that the man that used it probably looked like a cross between Stiles and Greenberg with all the style and composure of one of the Argent’s grunt hunters.  No, he’d put these ideas out of his mind when reality showed itself.

The voice returned, “ _Then why did you break up with Ethan?  He loves you._ ”

He shrugged off the evil thought.  They were growing apart.  They’ve been growing apart.  It’s not like this was a recent occurrence.  They viewed the world different.  They viewed each other different.  Ethan wanted something from him that he didn’t think he could give.  Love.

 

It was shortly before the car arrived to take him to the airport that his phone dinged with a message.  He opened the group chat and his mouth dried.  The sweat drops that rolled off the rock-solid tanned pecs, down his abs and below.  Arms that squeeze the life out of someone.  And those thighs.  His mind took those thick muscular thighs to all the wrong places.  He finally looked towards the man’s face, that smug flashy smile, those stormy greys, and the even damp with sweat, perfect brunette hair.  This man wasn’t so much a man but a Greek god.  A wonder of the world to be claimed and conquered.  His eyes flew to his nose.  It was red, with just the slightest hint of trauma.

The realization sunk in as the following message dinged.

Raeken-See Little Wolf.  This is why you should join me at the gym.

Liam- Theo, I don’t want to see your tiny workout shorts.

Mason- I do.

Corey- I do.

Raeken- What?!?!  I thought I just sent this to Liam.

Liam- Nope.  Group Chat.

Stiles- Put on some clothes.  Don’t you have any shame?

Malia- If he did, we’d be able to see it in those.

Lydia- Theo.  Honey.  Don’t send this to the pack.

Mason- Don’t listen to them Theo.  Be your own man!

Corey- What Mason said.

Scott- Nice gains.  I think your extra time and effort are really paying off.

Stiles- Really Scotty?

Jackson quickly types- Yeah.  I think Scott's right.

Scott- Thanks.  Nice to know someone agrees with looking at the positive.

Liam- Who was that?

Mason- Was that Isaac?

Corey- Isaac?  Who's Isaac?

Theo- I don't know but thank you, Scott and mystery member.

Stiles- SMDH  I can't even with this pack today.

Theo- I like the mystery member even more.

Liam- what? Why?

Theo- Look at Stiles’ face.

Stiles sends a gif of his eye roll.

Theo sends a gif of him squatting.  Ass deliberately on display.

Stiles- Now you are just fishing for compliments!!!!

Jackson- Nice form.

Scott- That's what I was going to type.

Malia has left the group chat.

Mason- O.O

Corey- *Drooling Face Emoji*

Liam- Guys.  Please stop drooling over Theo.

Mason- Drooling? Who? Us?

Corey- never. *Drooling Face Emoji*

Theo- Lies.  I can hear your heartbeats from here.

Lydia-*Finger pointing up*

Liam-*Finger pointing up*

Theo-*Smiling Imp*

Jackson-*Airplane*

Lydia- No, I’m calling you.

 

His phone began to ring, and he promptly answered it as the flight attendants moved passengers onto the plane, "Hello, Lydia. You wanted to speak?"

“Why are you on a plane, Jackson?”

He smiled to himself, responding with his usual silky-smooth tone, "I am heading back to California.  To Beacon Hills."

Her tone shifted ever so slightly lighter, "Is there a reason you are coming back?  Not that I am not excited to see you again."

He leaned away from the aisle as passengers pushed past first class, "I thought I should spend some time with the pack.  See old friends.  Maybe meet new ones."

She abruptly changed tone, much more serious, "You and Ethan broke up."

His eyes widened, and a light sweat began to gather on his forehead, "How do you do that?"

She tutted, "Jax, I know these things.  So who is your target?"

He coughed the lump in his throat.  His voice uncertain after being called out, "Who says I have a target?  Maybe I want to catch up."

 “Jacksooon.” Lydia said, tone the slightest bit exasperated. Jackson could practically see her tilt her head to the side, brows flying high

He cleared his throat and tried to pass the lie seriously, "What if I said Liam?"

She quickly remarked, "I'd know you were lying."

"Stiles?"

The laughter on the other end of the line almost drowned out his phone speaker.  The other passengers looked at him oddly before she stopped.  "Seriously, Jackson, who am I helping you with?"

"Scott???"

The line went silent for a moment before she replied.  The confident smile beamed through her voice, "It's Theo, isn't it."  The finality in her statement pulled it from the realm of a question.

He almost dropped the phone.  He lowered his voice and quietly whispered into the phone, "Okay.  It's Theo.  How do you do that?"

 “You know about him. You know his story,” Lydia said, “And I know you.”

He weakly admitted, "I know some of his story.  I know what he's done.  But I also know what I've done."

 “And that’s why you are drawn to him.”

The silence hung over the line, the gentle dings from the plane as the flight crew began to make checks broke the emptiness.

"Do you want my help?"  The self-assured tone of her voice irritated him.  It reminded him of her making decisions when they dated.  He knew she wasn't the same woman she was then, but it didn't stop the reaction.  "I'll be fine.  I'll let you know if I change my mind."

“Where are you staying?”

“I already got a place, thank you Lydia.”

"See you at the airport."  He grumbled to himself before he replied, "I didn't say which one."  She quipped, "Like you are going to fly in to take a four hour or more drive."

Jackson hung up the phone and turned it off at the stewardess’ prompting.  By tomorrow, he'll be in Beacon Hills again.  This time, things should be different.

Lydia immediately called Liam after hanging up with Jackson, "Liam.  Are you alone?"  Liam answered confused, "Mom and Dad are in the living room but I guess."

"Jackson is on a flight back here.  He's going to need our help."

"Help?  What is it?  Hunters?  Monroe is after him!  I can get the pa-” Lydia shushed him, "No!  Jackson's coming back, and I want you to help him with Theo."

"Theo?  What's Jackson want with Theo?"

 “Hopefully more than just a fun night.”

"Wait, wait, wait.  Jackson is interested in Theo?" 

"Yes, Liam.  Try to keep up." 

"Okay, I'll make sure he has Theo's number.  I don't think Theo is dating anyone and maybe they'd be good for each other." 

After a prolonged silence, "Wait.  Isn't Jackson dating Ethan?" 

"They broke up."

“I’m in.  Maybe we can help them not crash and burn.”

 

Standing around the living room of the Geyer home while Corey and Mason make out on the couch, Nolan rapidly texts messages to god knows who, and Liam trying to fix a Tombstone pizza or three in the kitchen wasn’t exactly how he planned to spend his Saturday.  He’d wanted to get his laundry done, maybe do a little work on his truck but the idea of food was better.  His phone dinged and initially he ignored it.  The pack chat tends to have quite a few messages but when no one else’s phone notified, he slowly pulled his from his pocket. 

The message carried a download and it was from an Unknown Number.  With a shrug, he clicked on the download and the picture sprang to life.  It was a man, or at least a picture angled to obscure the face.  It showed two separate pictures, the one to the left showing broad built shoulders, a defined chest with abs one could grate cheese using.  It dipped lower, but the man had his cock covered with his hand.  His hand seemed to have a bit of difficulty covering the flesh in its entirety. 

Then there was the second picture.  The man stared out a hotel room window, his back to the camera.  The shadows and ripples of his muscles down to the dimples in his ass cheeks caused the warmth to spread across his face.  Both were clearly the same clean cut, sandy blonde man, but why did he receive it.  He scrolled a little lower and saw the message.

Unknown Number- Why wear clothes, when we can just…not?

Theo looked around the room nervously, like this secret needed to be kept from the pack even if he has no idea why.  No one seemed alert.  Who was he kidding though, it’s not like anyone in the pack was a mind reader.  He narrowed his eyes with a grin and nibbled his lip before he typed:

Who is this?

Unknown Number- Naked is better.

 Theo- I’m not complaining but seriously, who is this?

Unknown Number- Everyone's type

Immediately following the message he received a gif.  The moving picture showed a pair on sinful lips wrapping around a thick, flesh colored dildo.  His eyes traced the saliva as the sex toy disappeared slowly and reappeared as those lips traveled over the fake cock.  He watched it twice, ignoring the following message, his loins stirring from the display.

Unknown Number- This could be us, but you only want to know my name.

Another download for a gif appeared.  The second picture showed a thick red cock plunging deep within a silicone ass from above.  He heard the slight moan as the man pushed deep and slid back out, only leaving the tip within.  He struggled to catch his breath.  Whoever was doing this, knew the effect it could have.

Unknown Number- Or this...

He knew he was getting riled up.  He knew this man was teasing him.  He wasn’t going to play this game, not with a stranger.  He tapped his screen harder than intended as he sent the message:

Theo- You are full of yourself.

Another gif appeared, and the camera focused on the tight, muscular ass from the first pic.  The flesh colored dildo pushing past those cheeks, pulling a simply slutty moan of pleasure as the man fucked himself with it.  The coy response caught him, reminded him to release the breath he held.

Unknown Number- Rather be full of you.

Theo looked up from his phone, his skinny jeans restricting his swiftly growing member, his face heated and flushed no doubt.  Liam’s eyes fell on him as the beta munched on a breakfast bar.  He stated firmly, making sure to control his tone so he didn’t sound like a desperate, sex starved teenager, “Some asshole is spamming me with porn.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he choked on his granola bar while Mason pulled away from making out with Corey.  The teen grinned before he answered slyly, the sarcasm dripping, “Really? Oh. My. God Theo, I’m soooooo sorry about it.”

Corey bounded from the sofa and snatched Theo's phone.  He tried to take it back, but the younger chimera kept blocking his movements, turning his back to him as he read the messages.  Corey laughed at each unsuccessful swipe and watched the gifs as he failed to grab his phone.  He finally managed to juke around Corey and snag his phone back.  Corey gave him a grin before slinking over to Mason and whispering into his ear.  Mason's eyes widen almost impossibly larger and Nolan whined, “What is it Mason?  You know something!  Mason replied, a grin slowly growing across his face, “Yeah, that some asshole was the king asshole of BHHS.  Jackson Whittemore."

 “But how the hell did he get my number?!” Theo growled, eying Liam suspiciously, who’s tried to sneak away, back into the kitchen. “You know something, Little wolf?”

Liam turned around, his face red, his eyes wild with guilt, “I plead the fifth!”

Corey shook his head softly and grabbed Theo’s arm as the chimera advanced towards the beta, "Everyone's numbers are in the group chat.  Come on Theo, catch up!"

Liam looked to Corey and mouthed a "Thank You" when Theo turned toward the younger chimera.

"Why is he messaging me?" 

Mason giggled and replied, "Remember when you accidentally sent that pic to the group message and not to Liam only..."

Nolan quickly added, “Not to mention you did say you liked the mystery member.”  Nolan finally looked up from his phone and tilted his head curiously, “Would that be another term for Jackson’s cock?”

Corey mischievously replied, his voice hinted at gravely lust, “See those gifs.  It isn’t a mystery anymore.”

 “Omg it was to show how my muscles developed at the gym!” Theo cried, sending a ‘Really, Whittemore?’ To Jackson, in hopes of throwing him off.

Jackson- Now you know my name.  So when should I pick you up for a date?  Porsche > Toyota.

Theo- I'm not going on a date with you.

Jackson- Whatever, food then fucking.  8pm it is.  Wear something nice.  I need people to believe I would be out with you.

The group chat dinged on everyone’s phones and his eyes widened.  He didn’t realize he’d shifted the message again, or maybe Jackson had.  He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as it dinged again.

Jackson- Come on Raeken, one time offer.

Stiles- 0.0!!!  What?  Jackson, you are talking to Theo?

Jackson- Talking, maybe fucking, who knows.

Stiles has left the chat.

Scott- I don’t know what to say.  Have fun?

Malia has left the chat.

Lydia- Jackson, The Porsche will be waiting for you when you land.

Jackson- Thanks Lydia.

Jackson- Still waiting Raeken.  I hate waiting.

Stiles has joined the chat.

Stiles- No.  This can’t be happening.  Theo.  I forbid it.

The flurry of messages with Stiles’ comment sent a wave of emotions through him, the last being anger.  He couldn’t believe Stiles thought he could forbid him from anything.  He tapped the response.:

Theo- 8pm.  Geyer residence.

Stiles- OMG no.  This isn’t happening.

Jackson- Stiles, don’t you have someone else’s life to meddle in.

Stiles has left the chat.

Jackson- And don't be boring.  I like to pass out after sex, not before.

Lydia- JACKSON!!!!

The words fell out of his mouth as he looked around the room.  “I’m going on a date with Jackson.”  The puppy pack gave him different signs of reassurance.  Nolan smiled and nodded, Corey whispered to Mason who gave him a thumbs up.  Liam stepped over to him and said, “I hate that you are missing movie night, but hey a date!”

He eyed the words, “Wear something nice.”  A cold sweat broke out as he thought about the beaten and dirty clothes that sat in a bag in his truck.  He’d done well to hide his homelessness from the pack.  He hadn’t desired their pity.  Another reason behind his frequent visits to the gym.  Periodically he could sneak past the workers and do his laundry there but mainly for the showers. 

Now he had to come up with something nice to wear.  He looked over the puppy pack, mentally checking each off the list.  He was either much taller or much broader than every member.  And this was Jackson Whittemore.  Rich asshole who thought “dressing nice” at least meant a suit.  Fuck.  Why did he agree to that? _To piss of Stiles.  And those pics and gifs were hot._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Liam, “Li, do you think I stand a chance at convincing Scott to borrow a suit?”

Liam finished his breakfast bar and looked to Theo with a smile, “I’ll give him a call.  You could head over to his house.  I think he’ll understand.”

He gave a weak smile and a thanks before he stepped out of the door and headed to the McCall house.

 Jackson grabbed his bags and walked out towards the pick-up zone.  He saw Lydia, leaned against his Porsche, keys twirling around her fingers, with a coy smile.  He caught her infectious energy and ran towards the car.  When he reached it, she stepped around and he dropped his bags before he hugged her tightly.  He remarked, “I’ve missed you.”

When she pulled back from the hug, she smiled, “I know.  I can tell.”

He chuckled at her remark as they loaded his bags into the trunk.  He looked to his keys but remarked, “If you don’t mind driving, I could use the ride.”

Lydia almost skipped to the driver’s side and they were on the road shortly.

As soon as they left the airport entrance, his phone rang.  She remarked, “That’s why you wanted me to drive.  Expecting the calls.”

He looked to her with a grin, “Of course.”  He answered the phone and the voice almost overwhelmed him.  The torrent of unintelligible words hit and he almost yelled, “Slow down Stiles.  What is it?”

“I forbid this.  Whatever this is.  I forbid it.”

He groaned in disinterest, “Yes Stiles.  You said that before.  Are you done?”

Stiles’ voice calmed but the nervous energy rolled, “Since you are in town and since you are single and I’m single and you want to go on a date, I was thinking what about us?”

He looked to Lydia, who appeared focused on the road, but the subtle lift of her brow told a different story.  He replied in his traditional cocky tone, “What us?  You think that since we blew each other in the locker room a few times during sophomore year that we should go on a date?”

Lydia tilted her head his direction, “Stiles in the locker room.  Hmmm.  I guess I shouldn’t have laughed so hard.”

“Well, yeah.  Why not?  We could catch up on old times.  Maybe see what’s there.”

“The only thing there right now, is Lydia, in the driver seat of my Porsche with you talking about how I cheated on her with you.”

Stiles almost yelled through the phone, causing him to pull the device from his face, “Oh my god.  I’m sorry Lydia.  Don’t wrap the Porsche around a tree or sign or anything.  I wasn’t.  That wasn’t.”

Lydia interrupted him and spoke with a confident finality, “Stiles.  I know.  I knew then.  I don’t know why you boys think that I didn’t see things.  Understand things.”

He pulled the phone back to his face, “So the answer is No, Stiles.  Is that it?”

“Actually no.”  Stiles tone shifted as anger worked its way to his words.

“Why would you date that traitorous murdering chimera instead of _anyone_ else?!” Stiles asked, and Jackson could hear his brow raised so high it threatened to fly off of his forehead.

Jackson almost barked back, "Maybe the murderous kanima has something in common with the murderous chimera.  Did that ever cross your mind?"  Jackson's tone grows harsher at the word murderous, his glare cut through the glass of the windshield focused at the target even though Stiles couldn’t see it.

Lydia reached across and placed her hand on his forearm.  The familiar warmth calmed his anger, but the irritation churned in his gut.

Stiles tone sank as the boy backpedaled, “That’s not what I meant.  You know I don’t think that about you.  Anymore.  I was just- “

“Just what Stilinski?  Worried about me?  Concerned for my well-being?  Or pissed we aren’t horny teenagers going to the same high school anymore?”

A silence sat over the line before Stiles spoke, the utter dejection in his voice, “I’m glad you’re back.  Have a good time tonight.”

The guilt crept in.  He knew Stiles was emotional, usually over the top and he hadn’t meant to attack him to that extent.  “Stiles, I’m sor- “The phone line went dead before he could finish.  With a sigh he looked to Lydia, “Do you think I’m stupid for coming back?”

She shot him a glance with a smirk, “Stupid for coming back?  No.  Stupid for not knowing how to give anyone closure ever?  Completely.”

A self-deprecating chuckle slipped free, “Thanks Lyds.”

“Anytime, Jax.”

Scott greeted him at his truck before he’d even managed to park it.  The alpha’s motorcycle leaned against the garage and Scott’s helmet sat under his arm, the same arm that carried a bag filled with Mexican food take out.  Scott smiled broadly, “Liam told me you’d be coming over.  I think I might have something to lend you but let’s eat first.  Do you like Mexican?”

The nervous doubt fled, and he couldn’t help the tiny smile and chuckled, “Who doesn’t like Mexican?”

As they walked towards the house, Scott remarked, “I know!  Isaac used to say the same thing.”

After eating, they stood in Scott’s room.  Theo tried to adjust the charcoal grey jacket and matching pants.  While Scott’s suit actually fit, his arms and thighs bulged against the material.  He stood in front of the full body mirror in Scott’s closet and sighed as he looked at himself, “I look ridiculous.”

Scott stepped up behind him with a black tie, “The suit is a little tight, but you don’t look ridiculous.”

He shot a glare back, “I can count the veins in my thighs through the material.”

Scott chuckled, “Okay so more than a little tight.  Can you move in it?”

Theo stepped away from the mirror and walked to the other side of the room and back.  The material gave a little and seemed to loosen, if ever so slightly.  He nodded slowly, “Yeah.  So I’m not going to tear it.”

He lifted his arms and felt the tightness in his shoulders and arms but otherwise the jacket could work.  Scott handed him the tie and asked seriously, “Do you know how to tie a tie?”

The word _failure_ floated through his mind.  He knew he should know how.  He knew he needed to know how.  But he lowered his head and shook it.  Scott’s innocent laugh pulled his attention, “No worries, dude.  I’ll tie it for you.”

Scott took the slip of fabric and reached around Theo’s neck.  He flipped up his collar before Theo asked with self-defeating resignation, “This is stupid.  Why am I doing this?”

“Going on a date?  Because you want to enjoy yourself.”

Scott folded the material just under his chin as he continued, “Why now?  Why Jackson?  I should’ve said no.”

Scott leaned back and tilted his head curiously, his eyes narrowing slightly, “You’ve never been on a date, have you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Scott chuckled as he pushed the fabric through the opening, “Yeah.  You are nervous and sweating right now and I’m helping you with the suit.”

“I should call it off.”

“Why?”

He sighed and looked to the floor, “This.  The suit.  The dinner.  The whatever else afterwards.  It isn’t me.”

Scott finished with the tie and let the material slip from his fingers and fall against Theo’s chest.  He brushed the shoulders of the jacket and smiled, “Don’t pass up something good because it doesn’t feel right.  Things have been bad, and maybe that’s all you’ve known, but that is all the more reason to do something good.”

Scott stepped out of his view and he saw himself in the mirror.  A small smile graced his lips.  He looked good.  At least enough to qualify as “nice”.  He didn’t catch the movements but Scott reappeared moments later and pushed several foil clad squares into his jacket pocket.  His eyes widened as he turned to Scott, “Condoms?!?!”

Scott gave a knowing nod and grin, “Yes, Theo.  You’ve got to be safe.”  He quickly followed a bit nervously, “But that doesn’t mean you have to do anything.  I just want you to be safe and have all the options.”

A genuine smile crossed his face, “Thanks Scott.”

 

He paced around the Geyer living room and felt the sweat around his collar.  With each turn he looked back to the clock and saw it was almost time.  Nolan whistled at him from the couch, “Nice ass Theo.  Can I see it again if I ask you out?”

He growled back at the former hunter and Nolan flinched before he grumbled, “Alright.  But I’m still seeing you before your future dates.”

Liam chuckled from the kitchen and stepped back into the living room, “Scott gave you condoms?”

He looked to the Little Wolf, “Yes.  He gave me several.  Is that normal?  I don’t really do the whole pack thing so is this” He motioned to the outfit and flashed the condoms from the jacket pocket, “normal?”

Liam stepped to him and adjusted the jacket collar and grinned, “Yes, Theo.  It’s normal.  Where’s your normal asshole self?”

“Probably driving with the other asshole in the Porsche.”

Nolan chimed in, “You probably shouldn’t call Jackson an asshole.  Especially on your date.”

“I will probably call him whatever I want.”

Liam remarked, “There’s Theo.  Thought we lost you there for a moment.”

Theo rubbed his sweaty hands against the fabric of his pants and looked to the clock and then Liam, “Is it too late for me to cancel?”

The doorbell rang just as he finished the statement.  Nolan chimed in, “Yep.  Too Late!  Answer the door, _Theo_.”

He huffed and caught Liam’s smile and thumbs up before he stepped to the door.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.  His mouth almost dropped as he saw the man standing on the other side.  Sure, he’d seen Jackson naked, or at least mostly, but nothing prepared him for the figure he cut, dressed in a rich black suit, his hair perfectly coifed and that coy smile that extended to the twinkle in his blue eyes.

 

Jackson wasn’t prepared for the man that stood on the other side.  His eyes roamed as he kept his suave mask on.  That suit looked practically painted on the built chimera.  He let him mind drift to all of the ways he wanted to rip it off, bend Theo over, be bent over by Theo and beyond.  They must’ve stood there speechless for a moment too long because the higher pitched whine of annoyance sprang forth from the living room, “Are you two going to stand there and eye fuck all night?”

Liam growled and scolded the boy he didn’t recognize, “Nolan!  You shouldn’t say that.”

Nolan argued back, “What?  The truth?  Don’t they have reservations or something?”

He chimed in, his eyes not leaving Theo’s body, “Yeah.  We don’t want to be late.”  He met the gaze of those stormy greys, “Nice to meet you in person, Theo.”

The anxious visage seemed to evaporate, and Theo’s smirk appeared, “I’m sure it is, Jackson.”

With a chuckle he turned and walked towards the Porsche.  When he made it halfway down the path he looked back to Theo, still frozen at the door, “Come on.  You can watch my ass later.”

Theo huffed and caught up.  Jackson stepped around the Porsche and opened Theo’s door, and waited for him.  Theo lowered his brow and gave a quick, somewhat gruff, “Thanks?”

When he climbs into the driver’s seat, an odd smell catches his nose.  The faint signature of gasoline.  He knew it wasn’t present before so something about Theo and that scent.  He pushed it to the back of his mind as he drove them towards the restaurant. 

After driving in silence for several minutes, he remarked, “I figured from the group chat you would talk more.”

Theo glanced over before facing forward, “Talk about what?”

That voice.  That tone.  He wanted to hear more.  He asked, “Since the hunters left, what have you been up to?  Finally living a carefree life?”

Theo scoffed and looked out the window and answered with a simple, “No.”

Jackson took a deep breath and continued, “But your work outs.  What do you do to build muscle so well?  I’m trying something different.”

Theo seemed even more distant in his response, “Eat protein.  Lift weights.”

He wanted to hear more, wanted the man to actually talk.  He’d heard the conversations about nothing before and couldn’t grasp why it would be difficult now.  He tried to pick up on Theo’s chemo signals, but everything read normal.  He noticed that was a lie since he could feel the nervous energy from the chimera, so Theo must be able to control that too.

His annoyance slipped, “Come on Raeken, you’re boring me.”

Theo shot a glare to him and for the tiniest second, he caught the scent of rich anger, “ _Sorry_ to bore you Jackson.”  After a few moments of heated silence, Theo asked, “Where are we going for dinner?”

Jackson gave him a grin as he pulled up to the car up to the valet.  The dressed up young man stepped forward as Jackson stepped out of the car.  He looked back to Theo and the chimera slowly stepped out and looked lost.  Jackson handed the young man the keys and slipped him a bill before saying, “Make sure it’s ready shortly.  We don’t like waiting.”

He took Theo’s arm and guided the chimera toward the entrance.  They stepped on the red plush carpet, through the elegant wooden doors and stopped at the entrance. 

The tuxedo clad, thin, older man behind the wooden stand greeted them, “Good evening gentleman.  Reservations?”

He stepped up confidently, placing his hand on the small of Theo’s back, “Two, under Whittemore.”

The maître d’ scanned his list and motioned for one of the waiters.  The young man stepped up, holding two menus, and with a “Follow me” guided them to their seats.

 

From the car to the elaborately carpeted walkway, he felt out of place.  This restaurant looked wealthy.  Everything about it screamed money and here he was, the destitute, homeless _failure_ , walking to his seat.  His eyes bounced from the beautifully lacquered wooden walls and tables to the faintly glowing orbs of light that were the chandeliers.  His heart skipped a bit, one that he couldn’t pretend to mask, as his mind flashed those soft glowing white balls to the sickly green ones the Dread Doctor’s used. 

That thought cast the entire restaurant in the image.  He no longer saw the vibrant reds and browns, but the glow of green fell over everything.  When he sat in the elegant cloth seated booth, he expected the harsh sting of cold metal to touch his back.  He missed the words of the waiter as he stared, watching Jackson react, half expecting to hear a scream or see blood.  Jackson’s hand touching his on the table pulled his attention back, “Theo, does any of that sound good?”

He pulled back and opened his menu, “I-I’m still looking.”

He nervously eyed the menu before he leaned forward and whispered, "I can't afford any of this." 

Jackson rolled his eyes, "You're boring me Raeken.  Again.  I didn't ask about the price.  Get the lobster.  I think you'll like the lobster."

Theo retorted, his fear morphing into anger, "I'm not here to be your entertainment, Whittemore.  And you're only bored because you decided this bland, overly expensive, cliché' icon of a restaurant would be a good choice."

The waiter gasped at Theo’s outburst and Jackson took a breath before he spoke through almost clenched teeth, “I’m only going to say once, Raeken. I’m interested. So stop whining and enjoy the food.”

Jackson ordered his meal and looked to Theo.  He sat there, rage bleeding over and Jackson continued, “He will have the- “

Theo crossed his arms defiantly, interrupting Jackson, and ordered, his words heavy with his low tone, “I’ll just have water.”  He raised a brow to Jackson after the waiter left.

They sat in silence, the blues and greys locked.  He knew Jackson wasn’t giving an inch, but neither was he.  He’d caught the prices, caught the vibe.  So what if Jackson was rich.  So what if Jackson could afford to eat at a place where a single meal costed more than he might see in an entire week.  Jackson couldn’t buy him.  He wasn’t for sale.  To this prick, or anyone else.

The server returned with Theo's glass of water and Jackson's food.  Jackson slid the plate to Theo while he took a sip of his wine, "Eat."

That did it.  The low rage the rumbled in his chest demanded an outlet.  That smug grin.  That overwhelming arrogance.  Theo glared at the plate of food.  It smelled delicious and his mouth watered but his pride bit into him.  He picked up the glass of water as he stood.  Jackson’s eyes followed him curiously as he leaned forward and poured it on Jackson's head and muttered lowly, "I'm not your fucking entertainment and I'm not your charity case."

Jackson’s eyes widened, the anger and surprise blazing.  He stepped away from the table and looked to the maître d’ as he left, “Mr. Whittemore will be eating alone tonight.”  The old man gasped as he pushed through the doors.

Shock. 

The water dripped from his head, already soaking through his jacket, as the waiter ran over with a towel.  “I’m sorry sir.”

Jackson held a finger towards the man as he snatched the towel and wiped his face.  Something wasn’t right.  Normally this worked.  Theo wasn’t the first man he’d tried to court, and this never happened.  He reached for his phone and dialed.

He desperately pleaded when the phone was answered, “I need your help.”

Lydia’s concern bled into her words, “What happened, Jax?”

“It’s Theo.”

“Are you all right? Should I call the others?”

“No Lydia, I need. _Your_. Help.”

Liam’s voice bled over the speaker, “What happened?  What did Theo do?  What did _you_ do?”

"He just poured water on my head and stormed out of the restaurant." 

Lydia continued the conversation even though he heard both of them near the phone, "You took him to Michele’s, didn't you?"

"Yeah." 

"And then made a point that he should order the most expensive meal." 

"Well, yeah, I'm treating him." 

Liam laughs humorlessly, clearly taking the phone from Lydia, "You treated him alright.  You stomped his pride in the ground and expected him to be happy about it."

“I wanted to impress him, not to-to stomp his pride!” Jackson whined.

“Well, you clearly failed at it.” Lydia stated from next to Liam.

“So what, this is some mission of yours now?”

Lydia replied knowingly, “Actually Jax, it is.  We were trying to help you not fall flat on your face.  You didn’t even call Liam back after he gave you Theo’s number.”

Jackson scoffed into the phone, still pushing the towel against the water pooling on his pants, “And what would _Little Wolf_ have to say?”

Liam growled before he remarked, "Burgers and fries dude.  Burgers and fries.  Trust me, he won't care if you spring for a $10 meal."

He quickly added, "And he had to borrow that suit from Scott.  So no fancy dinners."

A shiver ran down Jackson’s spine “Burgers? They have a nice place downtown- “

Liam interrupted, “Dude, McDonalds.”

Mason chimed in, clearly from across the room, his voice barely audible, “McDo- No.”

“Wendy’s is fine if you’ve got something against the clown place.” Corey added, genuinely trying to be helpful.

Jackson complained, "Why can't I take him somewhere nice?"

Liam answered, “And buy him you mean?”

Jackson took a deep breath before he answered, “I wasn’t trying to buy him.  I was trying to take him somewhere he probably wouldn’t go.  Spend some money he probably wouldn’t normally spend.”

Lydia remarked coldly, "And how did you feel when people wanted you to be someone you're not?"

From deep within his mind, the voice whispered, “ _like a murderous lizard_ ”

Jackson gritted his teeth, regret clawing at his chest, knowing that they were right but hating like hell to admit it, “Fine. I’ll take him to _McDonalds_ , if he’s willing to talk to me again.” Jackson spoke the place’s name like it personally offended him, like the very syllables would melt his tongue and render it useless.

Almost on cue, Jackson's message tone dinged. 

Theo- Are you done sulking in the restaurant?  I need to get my keys from your _precious_ Porsche.

Jackson- You poured water on my head! 

Theo- Yeah, to wash off that horrible cologne!

Jackson- It’s Armani!

Theo- It reeks.  Now do I have to break into your car or threaten the valet?

“I need to go.” Jackson hurried, leaving behind several bills on the table, next to the untouched meal, clearly more than enough for the meal.

Jackson stormed out and saw Theo posturing towards the already intimidated valet.  He quickly spoke, “It’s fine.  We’re ready to leave.”

He looked to Theo and the chimera looked away from him, the anger no longer hidden, the chemo signals blasting.

The valet pulled the Porsche around and stepped out of the car, leaving the door open for Jackson to take a seat.  He looked over the car to the defiant man, “So, are you done throwing a hissy fit? You sound like you’re still hungry. Get in.”

Theo huffed as he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.  "You can take me back to the Geyer’s or to my truck, I don’t care which.”

He let his rage bubble as he saw Theo scoop up his keys, “I said I was taking you to dinner, so that’s what we are going to do.”

Theo yelled back, “And who put you in charge?  I’m not your property.  I’m not your fucking arm candy.”

Jackson bit back his growing anger and he released it with a sigh.  He looked forward, catching the valet whispering to another worker, “Theo.  That’s not what I meant.  I just- “He paused, trying to collect himself, “If you want me to take you home I will.  If you are willing to give me another chance, probably to pour another glass of water on my head, we can go somewhere else.”

Most of the edge from Theo’s voice was gone when he replied, “What?  You had another reservation in case this one didn't work?"

Jackson reached over and touched Theo’s knee after starting the car.  He waited for Theo's gaze to meet his and with a small smile, "Actually, I do.  I hear they are famous across the globe for their special cuisine."

Theo rolled his eyes as Jackson drove away from Michele's.

 “Are you taking me to Dominos?” Theo scoffed, but he couldn’t hide the small pang of excitement. “ _Thank God Theo didn’t say McDonalds”_ Jackson thought, as he drove away with a smirk.

 

Jackson pulled the Porsche into the packed parking lot for Dominos.  There were kids running around with their parents as they step inside.  Jackson almost has to yell over the noise, "Hey, Theo, what do you want?  I'm going to order so you can snag us a seat before these rug rats take all the good one."

Theo shrugged as he waded through the rambunctious children, “I don’t care.  Whatever.”

Jackson stood in line, glancing back to Theo as he found a booth, far enough removed to be somewhat private but near the birthday party.  He pulled out his phone and text:

Jackson- Alright, Little Wolf, time for you to put your money where your mouth is.  We are at Dominos, what is Theo’s favorite pizza?

Liam- Stop calling me Little Wolf, asshole.  Theo always orders the meat lovers with olives.  Your welcome.

When he stepped to the counter, he ordered a large pizza; half meat lovers with olives and half Hawaiian, and two large sodas.  After paying, he took the large red plastic cups and poured them both a soda.  He carefully navigated through the wall of children to their seat towards the back.  He set the cup in front of Theo and asked humorously, “You aren’t going to pour that on me, are you?” as he took his seat on the wooden bench.

Theo eyed the cups before he looked back to him, a smug smirk on his face, “I haven’t decided.”

He looked at the mischievous twinkle in those eyes, “I’m guessing soda might smell a little better than my Armani.”

Theo’s eyes fell to the table as he chuckled, “Your Armani isn’t _that_ bad.”

He caught words, the tone, the meek version of an apology.  He wasn’t going to push for more.  Theo didn’t owe it to him.  He added airily, “So I shouldn’t throw out the bottle?”

“Not yet.  Jury is still out.”

When the pizza box arrived, Jackson opened it and spun the meat lover’s side to Theo.  Theo eyed the pie suspiciously, “Meat lovers with olives.  Good guess.”

Jackson grabbed a slice of his Hawaiian, “I think so.”

Theo’s eyes followed the slice as Jackson took a bite.

“What?” Jackson asked around the pizza in his mouth.

“That’s a crime.”

“Where?”

“On your pizza.”

“Fuck you, Raeken.”

The two enjoyed a laugh, a genuine one, as Theo took his slice and bit off a piece.

Theo’s eyes kept darting from the table to the child's birthday party a few tables away.  He noticed how the chimera’s lips twitched and a small smile would grace them with each look.

It wasn’t long before the food fight erupted from the birthday table and a sauce covered pepperoni hit Jackson's face. Theo laughed at the contact as it slowly slid down Jackson’s cheek.  Jackson grumbled, "Am I going to be covered with food tonight?"  Theo reached across the table and plucked the stuck pepperoni and used his thumb to wipe off the sauce before he ate it and licked his thumb.  "I don't know.  Works more for you than the cologne."

Jackson tried to control the blush, he really did.  Those greys cut through his resistance.  He noticed Theo’s smiles, especially towards the party and made a silent note to throw Theo a party for his next birthday. Nothing outrageous - he thinks back to Lydia’s words

“I’m not saying I have a problem with being covered in food.” Jackson scoffed, a small smile on his face. “But being covered by you wouldn’t be a bad idea either.”

Theo's brow raised curiously as he quipped, "Do I need to be covered in pineapple too?"

 “What’s your problem with pineapples? They are good,” Jackson said, holding up a slice for Theo. “Have you ever tried it? Here, have a bite.”

Theo noticed how Jackson's index finger was propping up the slice.  He reached forward and pulled Jackson's hand closer by his wrist and slipped the end of the pizza slice into his mouth.  He bit through the crust and made a point to suck on Jackson's finger as he pulled the piece away.  After chewing for a moment he replied, "The first taste was good.  The rest, could be better."

Jackson bit his bottom lip, blush rising on his cheeks. For once, he’s speechless for a good couple of seconds. “ _Come on Whittemore, you’ve done this before. Why would he be any different?”_

Theo's grin blossomed before he leaned forward and whispered, his face close to Jackson's ear, "Jackson.  Your scent changed.  So much better than Armani."

Before either can say a word, a small girl with flowing dark hair, in a flower dress, wearing a Happy Birthday hat stood next to their table and asked, "Are you two on a date?"

Theo leaned back and looked to her with a smile, "Yes, we are."

"Why is he wet?"

Jackson remarked quickly, "It was raining."

"But he isn't."

Theo followed, "It was only on one side."

"Then why didn't he walk to your side."

The small girl’s brow knitted.

Jackson looked to Theo and met his gaze, "Because I was foolish."

Theo’s blush reddens his cheeks, a small smile graced his lips.  The small girl leaned toward Jackson and whispered like she was sharing a secret, both with her hidden nature and the severity of her tone, “He’s pretty.”

Jackson almost breathlessly replied, his eyes locked on Theo’s smile, "Yeah.  He is."

The girl's mother stepped up and took her hand, "Come here Matilda.  These young men aren't here for the birthday party."

The girl whined a little louder as her mother partially pulled her away, "But they're on a date and they were about to kiss!!!"

Jackson leaned closer, finally finding his courage. “We better not disappoint the young lady.”

Theo took a piece of Pineapple from Jackson's pizza and slid it between his teeth.  He closed the distance and kissed, pushing the pineapple into Jackson's mouth.  When they pull apart, Theo whimsically remarked, "I guess pineapples can make things better."

Jackson chewed on the fruit before commenting, "We'd better try it without the pineapple.  To make sure."

They lean across the table and kiss again.  As they deepen the kiss, a chorus of "oos!" erupt from the birthday party table, forcing them to abruptly end their kiss.  The little girl whines as they broke the kiss but remain close.

 “You still managed to make our first kiss memorable,” Theo floated, his smirk blinding. “Even without all the fancy.”

Jackson replied in kind, "You already made the date memorable."  He looked back to the kids, their eyes still glued to their table, "Do you want to get out of here?  Maybe grab a coffee or something?"

 “A fancy one?” Theo asked, bumping into Jackson’s shoulder as they stood from the benches.

Jackson returned the bump, "It doesn't matter.  As long as it's a coffee.  With you."

They made it back to the 911 and drove from the lot.  Theo looked out the windows and watched the lights of the town vanish as they drove through the preserve.  His thoughts went back to the kiss.  Back to the side of the cocky prick that drove him.  He nibbled his lower lip and shifted in the seat, feeling the sharp end of the foil against his chest. 

As he saw a dirt road up ahead, he directed, “Take that right.”

“What about coffee?”

He looked over to Jackson and grinned, “Take the right.”

Jackson shrugged and turned the car down the dirt road.  They drove in near silence, with Theo giving directions until the path ended and Jackson stopped the car at the edge of the rockface.  Theo stepped out of the car and walked to the edge and admired the lights of Beacon Hills as they flicker against the darkness.  Jackson’s footfalls end just behind him, “What is this place?”

He looked back with a smile, “Somewhere I like to come to think.”

“What are you thinking about?”

This was it.  The statement that he couldn’t answer with words.  He felt this draw, this pull between them even if they argued and fought.  Maybe because of that.  He steeled himself, flexing his fingers from tightly closed to open. 

Jackson began to take another step as he inquired, “Well?”

That push was all it took.  He spun on his heels and slammed his body against Jackson’s, pushing them back to the front of the Porsche.  Their lips crashed together, rough with his desire, his need.  Jackson barely caught himself, losing his footing but leaning against the Porsche, when he pushed back.  His tongue swiped through the passion and met Jackson’s.  He didn’t need words.  His weak whines into Jackson’s mouth spoke novels.

They pushed against each other through held breaths and passion.  Theo slid his hands to Jackson’s shoulders and pushed the still damp jacket free, letting it fall.  Jackson’s hands slide along his belt but stopped to grab his growing cock.  Fuck.  He wanted this. 

He broke free and gasped for breaths, his body leaning into Jackson’s touch, his hand reaching for the tented pants.  He felt the heat, the strong thick heat, and caught their mixed scents of arousal.  He looked into Jackson’s eyes, flashing from electric blue to reptilian yellow.  Something about that shift, those impossible eyes pulled at him.  They were more alike than he realized, and he wanted to be one with him.

His mischievous hands ran up Jackson’s shirt, the naughty claws snipping the buttons free until the fabric fell loose against that body.  He began to work the tie and Jackson pulled away and grabbed his hand, “I’ll strip.  It’s Hugo Boss.”

He snorted as he stepped back and watched Jackson remove his tie and slide his shirt to the pile with his jacket.  The man slid out of his shoes and shimmied out of his pants until that beautiful almost naked body glowed in the moon light.  His mouth dried as his eyes drank the sight, the tightness in his groin threatening his pants.

Jackson tilted his stance towards his right leg and raised a brow, “Aren’t you going to join me?”

Theo nodded quickly and tried to pull the jacket off.  It caught on his shoulder and the condoms fell from the pocket to the ground.  Jackson’s eyes followed the shiny foil as he froze.  “Planning this evening, Theo?”

His passion was willing, but his confidence fled him.  He had the bravado to lie, control, and manipulate anyone but when faced with this truth, his nerves got the better of him.  “Jackson.  I-um.  I”

Jackson stepped closer, just a breath away, and quietly but forcefully inquired, “Are you a virgin?”

He could only fake so long.  The reality would hit.  And now, his skin heated up, not from passion, not from desire, but from ineptitude and admitting it.  He let the jacket fall back into place, back over his shoulder as he lowered his head, “Yeah.  I-It’s true.”

Jackson leaned down and met his gaze before lacing their fingers together, “Come on Theo.”

He relented into the grip and walked back to the car.  Jackson opened the door and guided him to the passenger seat.  He was a failure again.  He sat down and began to shift his legs to face forward when Jackson grabbed them and pulled them back.  He looked to those eyes and looked for something.  A warm half smile grew on Jackson’s face, “I can’t take off your clothes if you pull away.”

He tilted his head, his voice quivering, “But, you guided me back.”

Jackson nodded his head and untied his shoes, “Yes.  Because I’m not going to bend you over the hood.  I didn’t say we couldn’t have sex.”  Jackson stopped untying and seriously ask, his gaze lifted from the shoes, “You do want to have sex, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

A grin that could shame the devil blossomed and Jackson’s voice matched, “Good.”

 

The way Theo’s heart rate shifted from nerves to excitement exhilarated him.  He could scarcely contain himself as he tried to calmly removed the man’s shoes.  When Theo had bared himself and admitted his inexperience and his willingness to continue, he couldn’t deny it.  Or how hard his cock throbbed. 

His fingers shook eagerly as he slid off Theo’s socks, returning to stare into those greys.  Theo’s wide, uncertain eyes.  He looked like prey, like a deer caught by a hunter.  He leaned forward and glided his body across Theo’s still clothed legs, stopping just short of his face.  He was going to tease this man until he fell apart.  He already felt Theo’s legs twitch, trying to move together to grasp around the firm cock that pressed against them.  He let his hand drift lower, towards Theo’s belt and the clasp of his pants as he whispered, “Your doing well, Theo.  You look beautiful.”

The slightest moan slipped from Theo’s lips but that was more than enough for Jackson to realize the power of words over him.  He was glad he asked the question instead of ripping off the offending articles of clothing.  If he would’ve fucked him over the car, then all of this would’ve been lost.  But now, Theo lifted his head, strained forward.  As he opened the clasp and slipped the belt free, he leaned ever so close, their lips only ghosting one another.  Theo tried to close the gap, but he slid back and pulled the tight pants away with him.

Theo whined as he pulled the pants into his arms and made a point to fold them as he stood.  He looked down at the rapidly unhinging man, his eyes locked on the dark spot that grew from his grey, tented boxer briefs.  He knelt, setting the pants on top of the shoes and socks, forming the pile he began.  He met the greys and let the order rumble from his chest, “In the center console.”

Theo snapped to action, contorting his body and opening the console that his head was laying on moments ago.  Jackson didn’t waste his time as he clawed past the fabric as he tore the boxer briefs from Theo’s sturdy thighs.  Theo gasped as he pulled out the bottle of lube.  The grin returned.  He knew Theo would act.  The defiance was gone.  Theo wanted to be molded, directed.  Jackson salivated from the thought.  He leaned into the car, making sure the only part of his body to touch Theo was his leaking tip against his legs.  He held his weight up with one arm as he took the lube free with the other.  Theo shuddered from the brief contact, “I’m not going to hurt you.  I’m only going to make you feel good, Theo.  So good.”

He slid back out and let his fingertips graze Theo’s cock and thigh before he set the bottle of lube between the seat and door rim.  He unceremoniously grabbed Theo’s legs and pushed them into the car, moving his feet to the ceiling, pinning them up.  Theo gasped against the sudden exposure and Jackson’s eyes fell to his exposed hole.  Theo’s exposed, _virginal_ , hole.  He had to fight back salivating at the thought that he would be the first, that he was the one that would shape this man’s experience for any to come. 

He dropped to his knees and grabbed Theo’s hips, hoisting his ass just past the seat so he was on full display.  The soft pink tissue, dusted with a surrounding of light-colored hairs, tensed from the movement and his attention.  The scent, the heady arousal and fear mixture sang through his body.  Losing any ounce of control he still had, he dove to that unclaimed territory and lapped the flesh, pulling a long moan from Theo.

 

Jackson’s strikes and licks against his hole were setting fireworks off in his head.  His neglected cock wept precum onto Scott’s shirt.  He barely put enough together to reach for the buttons and open it.  It was already stained, soaked with his scent but he couldn’t complain as he lost himself to the sensation. 

His mind tried to pick apart the sensations as Jackson pushed his tongue past the threshold and redefined the sensations again.  He blanked through the pleasure until the heat and pressure shifted and his hearing recognized the cap to the lube popping.  He tried to lean forward but his feet against the ceiling held him in place.  He barely managed to open his legs and catch Jackson’s focused grin.  The man looked lost to the lust, coating his fingers with the clear slick liquid.  He swallowed difficulty, but a whine escaped and pulled Jackson’s attention.

“Shhh, _Baby boy_ , I’m going to give you what you want.”  Jackson’s tone almost seemed genuine, almost seemed caring.

The first digit pushed against his hole and he gasped as it sank in.  “It’s okay.  Just relax.”

The finger probed with the rapidly warming liquid.  It brushed against a tender spot inside and he jolted.  Jackson grinned as he slowly pushed in and pulled out his finger, stretching the tissue, preparing for what was to come. 

When he added the second, Theo bit his lip to fight the moan.  The girth already felt overwhelming and he reached to his cock to pull away the tension.  He managed two strokes before Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled it free.  Jackson moved it to his throbbing cock and said, “I’m going to take care of you.”

He stroked the long, thick cock and released his lip as he moaned against the scissoring of his insides and the feel of the hard cock in his hand.  He stroked it, his mind jumping to it plundering him, begin the building of the heat and pressure within his gut.  He struggled against the overwhelming pressure and pleasure, “Want to taste you.”

Jackson pulled his fingers free and leaned into the car.  Before he could open his eyes, the man had seized his lips, biting the already swollen lower lip.  Jackson pulled back from the savage kiss, releasing it causing the flesh to snap back, “Your doing so good.  Are you ready?”

His normal self would’ve hated the pathetic sound of affirmation that he released but his normal self would have to wait.  Jackson pinned his knees on his shoulder and hovered over him, guiding the blunt, flared head of his cock against his hole.  Two fingers felt too few and he tensed.  Jackson leaned his head down until their foreheads touched.  He held it there until their eyes met.  “Relax, _Baby boy_ , this will feel good.  Just keep looking at me.”

He focused on those eyes, from light blue to electric, to reptilian as the pressure grew and he felt himself fill up.  The heat in his gut intensified as Jackson sank deeper.  When Jackson bottomed out the pressure grew too much.  He whined as his cock shot his seed across his chest.  Jackson took his lips mid whine and drank the sound from him.

He felt like such a failure.  The pressure release felt amazing, his sensing tingling, but he hadn’t done anything.  Almost like Jackson sensed it, he consoled, “That was beautiful.  Don’t worry, we aren’t done yet.”

He began to shift and rut against Jackson hips, using the slight bit of movement he had against Jackson’s strength.  He whimpered as Jackson held him in place, shifting his weight to further restrain.  He tried to struggle but was broken from it when Jackson withdrew slowly and stopped, only the tip of his cock beyond the ring.  “What do you want, Theo?”

He pleaded, “Fuck me.”

Jackson’s chest rumbled with a deep laugh before he slammed his cock back in, creating a loud slap that drowned out his gasp.  The slow brutal pace began, and his deflating cock quickly filled.  He was powerless to do anything but take the hard cock and cry out from the pleasure.  He closed his eyes tightly and let his body go to the thick cock that plundered him as Jackson sought his relief.

The slapping of his ass against Jackson’s hips timed with the tiny gasps of air he released as his body heated up.  He tried to tighten his internal muscles to hold the heat within, but Jackson grunted through and fucked him harder.  The rhythm devolved into a frenzy.  His veins filled with heat as the fireworks blocked out his thoughts.  The pressure built again, and he reached for his cock. 

He found it was blocked and opened his eyes to see Jackson’s eyes focused, reptilian, with his tail hanging over his shoulders, blocking Theo from his cock.  He begged, “Please.  Jax.  Let me.”

The tail snaked around his torso and held him down but moved enough out of the way, so he could reach his cock.  His rough grip seemed to almost overwhelm him at first, but he slowly built up to stroke himself.  It pulled his mind away, refocused the pleasure as Jackson pounded into him harder and faster.  He felt the tail slowly constrict his chest as his own orgasm grew. 

Jackson cried out as his tail torqued his chest, choking off his ability to breath, and filled him with his hot seed.  The warmth, the pressure, it was too much and when he stroked his cock he shot, his load coating his chest and Jackson’s tail.  Utterly spent, he quivered against Jackson, barely having the energy to keep his eyes open.

Jackson withdrew, and his tail recoiled.  He sighed from the missing cock and slowly closed his eyes.  The last thing he felt was Jackson setting his body upright in the seat and fastening the seat belt.

 

The drive back to town was quiet as Theo slumbered in the passenger seat.  Jackson had only managed to pull on his boxers before placing the clothes inside the Porsche.  He looked over at Theo, his conquest.  He’d managed to have the man whose voice entranced him from thousands of miles away.  The conqueror within thought of stranding the naked man on the side of the road but something stirred within. 

He wouldn’t admit that he was drawn back to fuck the ripped chimera, the smug, cocky, proud man that slumbered in the passenger seat.  But somehow, something changed over the night.  Theo wasn’t exactly the person he thought he was.  Him being a virgin was the icing on the cake to claim him as another person to give him pleasure but there was something else.  Even though he was driving them to his home, so he could get Theo the coffee he promised, he already wanted to see him again.

Theo’s unconscious fumbling hand reached over and grabbed his as he shifted gears.  Those fingers rubbed the back of his hand and the sigh Theo released was heavenly. 

He had to admit something to himself, something he didn’t believe was possible.  He wanted to know Theo better.  He wanted to spend more time with this man he just met but heard and read his words for months.  Something changed, he just wasn’t ready to know exactly what.  Yet.

 

Theo couldn’t hide his smile when Liam asked him about the date. “How was it?” Liam asked, Mason and Corey just as eager.

“Good.”

“Come on, Theo!” Corey whined, and Theo started telling them about the date with an excitement they never saw from him.

Liam faked a gasp, "I can't believe you poured water on his head?"  Theo dryly replied, his smile and excitement still beaming, "I know he spoke to you.  Probably Lydia too."

Corey interrupted, "So where did you get coffee?"  Theo coyly smiled and looked away, "Did you guys know that Jackson has a really nice Keurig at home and the caramel coffee is really good."

 “No.” Mason stated in disbelief, his eyes big as a saucer.

“His couch is nice and comfortable as well.”

Mason's eyes opened farther, and Theo airily continued, "The shower is nice, fits two comfortably, and he cooks a great breakfast."

Liam smiled to himself while Mason and Corey's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

 “The Porsche is a little too small, but we made it work.”

 “Can we borrow your truck?” Mason asked, Corey elbowing him in the side as Mason mouthed a ‘what?’ At his boyfriend

“Actually that’s the next one we wanted to try...” Theo answered, and he couldn’t hide his blush this time.

Liam pat Theo on the shoulder as he stepped to him, "Don't forget, the tent for the tailgate is in the silver tool box on top."  Theo glanced to Liam as the wolf nervously continued, "I mean if you wanted to go camping on the preserve or use it to cover up for public indecency charges."

Corey giggled as he looks to Liam, "Like running around naked on a full moon?"

Liam's eyes widened as he argued back, his face flushed, "I said it was hot that night!"

 “Jackson’s got a tail.” Theo continued, swallowing, his blush now full blown.

Liam squeezed Theo's shoulder and remarked, "And that's it.  I'm out.  I'm glad you found out about Jackson's...um.tail."

Meanwhile Lydia talked to Jackson, "The caramel coffee worked?"  Jackson smiled, masking his excitement, "Thanks for suggesting it."  Lydia pushed her hair over her shoulder, "I'm glad you listened."

She remarked with annoyance, "I still can't believe you used the Porsche.  We never used the Porsche."  Jackson blushed with a hint of embarrassment as he replied, "He's really flexible?"


End file.
